


[oral not!fic] Luke at the Imperial Academy

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming of Age, Imperial Luke Skywalker, Luke was raised by Owen Beru AND Ben, Luke was raised by Vader, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Notfic, Oral Not!Fic, Plotbunnies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and, galactic road trips, of sorts, this AU spawned other AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Luke was raised by Vader, believing that the Jedi were an evil cult and the Empire really brought peace to the galaxy. Until he joins the Imperial Academy, meets Wedge and Tycho and ends up on an accidental road trip.With a lot of digressions in the middle, because I can't plot in a straight line to save my own life.
Relationships: hints of Luke/Wedge/Tycho, potential Luke/Wedge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[oral not!fic] Luke at the Imperial Academy

This began with me getting this image stuck in my brain, of Wedge meeting Luke at the Imperial Academy, lust at first sight while neither knows the other is a rebel (or about to defect to become one), which I posted about [here](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com/post/182918074718/captaingondolin-captaingondolin-luke-and).  
But then! The AU spawned another AU in which Luke is _actually_ an Imperial. You can read more [here](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com/post/183898592808/darkside-version-of-the-luke-at-the-imperial) or listen to the oral not!fic (the gist of it is the same, but it's not an exact transcript, I go off and plot around more in the spoken version). Also check out [this tag](https://captaingondolin.tumblr.com/tagged/imperial-academy-au) because there's some cool art.

 **Length:** 18:28

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/19/items/auoftheaulukeattheimperialacademy/AU%20of%20the%20AU%20Luke%20at%20the%20Imperial%20Academy.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2td1drdfcft6gt9/AU_of_the_AU_Luke_at_the_Imperial_Academy.mp3/file)  
  


**Bonus:** this is a very windy recording of me trying to plot the "Luke is undercover" version of this story. It's A Mess, but if you want to feel better about your outlining and plotting process, please go ahead.

 **Length:** 13:48

 **MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/33/items/imperialacademyau/Imperial%20Academy%20AU.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9yv9vwx1n4i2i3j/Imperial_Academy_AU.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
